Epifanía
by Leess
Summary: Cuando el mal acecha al poblado de Forks, un sacerdote llega a su socorro. El padre Masen ha enfrentado la oscuridad innumerables veces, mas ésta misión puede ser nefasta. "No hay cielo para mí, ni siquiera el infierno pude purgar mis pecados. Una decisión ha marcado mi destino; luchar y vencer. No tengo otra alternativa". El amor puede ser el peor de los males...
1. Prefacio

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

_Oh, chica _  
_Guíame a tu oscuridad_  
_(...) _  
_Una sola caricia _  
_De ti y soy bendecido._

**One Caress - Depeche Mode**

* * *

**Prefacio**

El lavatorio con agua se tiñe con sangre. Se refriega los nudillos con un paño blanco, el cual también queda manchado de rojo. Se quita la camisa azul y la camiseta, se limpia el sudor del torso y enjuaga sus brazos. Cambia el agua. Se lava la cara y deja que un poco de agua escurra por su cuello. Da un respiro profundo, afirmando sus manos al costado del lavatorio.

Todo había llegado demasiado lejos, no tan solo para el pueblo, sino para él. Su guerra personal parecía perdida una vez más. No obstante en esta oportunidad habría más de un afectado. No le importaba perder las batallas si él era el único perjudicado, pero arrastrar a almas inocentes le pesaba. Se suponía que él les rescataba, no les alentaba a lanzarse a las sombras.

Sus pensamientos agónicos le dejan absorto y no se percata que ella ha vuelto. Siente su abrazo rodearle y rendido se da media vuelta para encararle.

—¿Has venido con cuidado? —pregunta con preocupación.

—Tranquilo, nadie me ha seguido, he sido precavida.

—No es por eso... Sabes el peligro que corres en estas tierras.

—Nací aquí, las conozco desde hace mucho. —Se encoje de hombros.

—Ahora no son lo mismo —agrega serio.

—Te noto cansado... ¿Por qué mejor no te recuestas?

—Efectivamente estoy cansado, pero de esto —le toma de las muñecas y se aleja. Hay un corto, pero tenso silencio.

—¿De mí? —articula insegura.

—De mí, de esta situación. De lo lejos que he llegado. —Enrolla una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Se sienta en la cama, y sin mirarle a la cara dice: —No, no estoy cansado, estoy furioso, y lo estoy reprimiendo en esta cabaña maltrecha como mi alma—aprieta el puño sobre su pantalón negro y sucio—. La ira me recorre tan solo saber el daño que he provocado.

—¿A quién si se puede saber? Porque no veo víctimas, has salvado a varias personas, eso te hace un buen hombre —rebate.

—Después de todo eso es lo que soy, ¿no? Solo un hombre—suspira—. Te he dañado, Isabella.

—Yo estoy perfectamente...

—Siento que permitirte estar cerca de mí te condena al infierno. Y no es una metáfora, te arrastro de verdad. Dios está lejos de mí ahora... Precisamente ahora. Mi llanto no será escuchado. —Hay pesar en su resignación.

—Se trata de nosotros, ¿verdad? Crees que es un error —dice dolida.

—No hay remordimiento en lo que siento por ti —aclara de inmediato.

—¿Entonces? No entiendo. —Bella le da la espalda, se pasea de esquina a esquina.

—Viste a esa muchacha, estuviste allí. Como se ahogaba en sangre, como no pude salvarla. —Sus palabras suenan dolidas, asqueadas. Sentía asco por sí mismo y una culpa avasalladora.

—Lo hiciste, la liberaste antes de morir, Edward. —Da vuelta haciendo un ademán, sabía que algo le inquietaba. Lo supo en el instante que le vio con el padre Carlisle.

—Lamento decir que aquello no fue una bendición, fue suerte. Algo que escasamente tengo. Hice todo mal, llegue mal a su casa. Porque estoy tentado.

—Es por mí —concluye.

—Me temo que mis sentimientos hacia ti nublan mi juicio. Isabella, se supone que debo amar a todas las criaturas por igual. Sin embargo me tientas de muchas maneras... A amarte, a olvidarme de todos, incluso de mí. Tú me haces desear quererte en exclusiva. No estaba pensado en la chica ni en su salvación, solo rogaba para que no te hiciese daño.

—¿Sientes culpa por amarme? —No es molestia, sino angustia lo que hace tambalear las últimas sílabas.

—Ya te he dicho que no —espeta cabreado.

—No entiendo por qué estás diciéndome todo esto. —Le reprocha enojada.

—La tentación ha llegado a mí de forma implacable. No puedes huir de ella, ni dejarte convencer. Hay que hacerle frente, superarla... Y esta es la forma que he encontrado para hacerlo. Confesar.

—¿Crees que al decirme todo esto me alejaré de ti? —Le es increíble.

—Eres la invitación a una delicia. Y yo estoy tan dispuesto a saborearla que tengo que hallar la manera de que te alejes de mí.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora? Dudo que seas un monstruo, además nada de lo que me digas conseguirá que deje de... quererte.

—He de intentarlo, por tu bien.

_¿O por el tuyo?_ La mente de Isabella formuló la pregunta que quedó implícita. Arrastró la mochila y la dejó en la otra habitación. Tiró algunos alimentos en el fregadero y se dedico a pelar patatas para pasar la frustración. Si no estuviese anocheciendo, se hubiese largado. Reprimió las lágrimas. Estaba en conocimiento de causa, las reglas de aquel juego eran estrictas e inquebrantables.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta al sentir a Edward de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Quiere llenar el vacío y el frío silencio que dejó la conversación, mas su confesión retumba en su cabeza sin cesar.

—No, ven aquí. —Dudó un momento, su orden le parece contradictoria. Edward no vacila en su petición, entonces ella volvió a abrazarlo y él a sumergirse en su aroma.

—Quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago es para protegerte. No te privaré de una eternidad sin cielo solo por mi egoísmo.

—Te he dicho que no creo en el Edén, tú eres la idea más cercana que tengo, no me la quites.

—Me pides mucho, lo intentaré. Hasta he comenzado a pensar lo mismo.

—Dime ¿Esa es la razón por la cual no me has tocado? —Su corazón se acelera, su piel caliente sobre la suya todavía húmeda le lleva por terrenos carnales, los cuales moría por explorar.

Se le aprieta la garganta, su voz sale rasposa.

—No sabes cuánto lo quiero, pero es el único voto que no he roto —emite un gruñido involuntario y siente que cada parte de su cuerpo es abrasado por el calor que emana Isabella.

—¿Nunca has estado con una mujer? —Cuestiona sorprendida. Edward no le parece un hombre virgen, le cuesta imaginarlo, pese a ser sacerdote.

—Sé de lo que me pierdo, créeme, más si es contigo. —Le mira a los ojos por primera vez desde la tarde. Bella transita por peligrosos caminos, su mirada esconde mucho más que deseo. Ambos lo saben, y secretamente reconocen.

—Ya me siento una jodida profanadora al quererte.

—No has cometido pecado, los sentimientos no lo son. —_Ningún sentimiento es pecado, pero ¿qué había del deseo?_ Se preguntó.

—Yo también te quiero de otras formas… —Edward cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba camisa, y Bella lo tocaba. Eso dificultaría las cosas—. Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, esculpidos brazos, un fuerte abdomen. ¿Cómo es que logras ocultarlo?

—Supongo que las vestiduras ayudan.

—Pues yo me había percatado. —Alza las cejas.

—Ves más allá que el resto —lo dice con doble intención, puesto que Bella había logrado llegar a él como ninguna persona había podido en años.

—Así es. —Ella sonríe y le acaricia el cabello. Es tan íntima su unión, lo que le demuestra con pequeños gestos. El aura de paz que proyecta, que se regocija más aún en el sentimiento poderoso y mezquino que le embarga. Y cada cosa confesada rato atrás pierde importancia. Le corre un mechón de cabello del rostro, y le acaricia. Sus labios carnosos le insinúan la ruta de la lujuria abandonada por él hace años. Traza líneas con sus dedos sobre éstos. Isabella parece intuir sus intenciones y agarra su cabello de la nuca para atraerlo hacía ella. Pupila penetrando a pupila, respiraciones suspendidas, hilan en silencio una plegaria llena de fervor.

—Isabella yo no conozco el cielo, sí las sombras. He descendido muchas veces, y tú… tú has visto a través de mi oscuridad.

Contuvo las enormes ganas que tenía de besarla, pues bastó un parpadeo por su pasado para que éste le golpeara con la fuerza de un rayo. Ese era el destino que le deparaba si permanecía junto a él. Esto era una tregua, la paz que precede a la tormenta, mañana otro gallo cantaría y la oscuridad se cerniría sobre él.

* * *

.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios. (=

.

* * *

No les prometo rosas, ni querubes, pero sí una historia de amor. **Gracias por leer, **

**Leess.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

* * *

_El miedo cambia la forma de las flores_  
_Que esperan temblando el juicio final_  
_Una a una las estrellas se arrojan por el balcón_  
_El mar se está durmiendo detrás de un árbol_  
_Con su calma habitual_  
_Porque sabe desde los tiempos bíblicos_  
_Que el regreso es desconocido en la estrella polar_

**Canto V Altazor, Vicente Huidobro**

**Capítulo 1**

Las venas se marcan en la sien, el sudor le recorre el rostro y gotea desde la barbilla al pecho. Los ojos ensombrecidos por el cansancio sucumben al sueño. Su cuerpo está debilitado por la enfermedad. Un extraño ruido hace al respirar, sus pulmones tienen líquido. A su familia se le han agotado los recursos, no hay más tratamientos. Solo queda esperar a la muerte. Nadie se atreve a llamar al sacerdote para la extremaunción, no quieren que se materialice su mayor temor.

El padre Carlisle esperaba afuera del cuarto, la familia de Quil no lo quería, pero no les quedó de otra, él se moría… Era la décima víctima en dos meses. Otra alma pura amortajada, arrastrada hacia las sombras. Él sabía que aquello no era un simple virus, lo había visto en otra ocasión, a comienzos de su vida en el sacerdocio. Temía que Dios les hubiese abandonado y relegado al olvido.

El pueblo estaba asustado, por más que evitasen el contacto con la gente contaminada, nadie sabía quién sería el próximo.

El aspecto demacrado del joven dio tristeza al padre Carlisle, quien se preparaba para otra unción de los enfermos en poco tiempo. Caminó en silencio hasta sentarse a la orilla de la cama. El muchacho hizo un vano esfuerzo por moverse, su hermano le ayudó al notar sus intenciones. Quiso mirar al sacerdote, entonces al tocarlo sus ojos se pusieron blancos, y su cuerpo fue sacudido por un enorme espasmo.

—¡Esta ocurriendo otra vez! —Gritó su hermano. Sino fuesen por las cuerdas alrededor de sus pies, el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suyo hubiese sido mayor. El chico quiso hablarle, él vio en sus ojos súplica y pavor.

—¡Trae a Paul! —Entre dos hombres inmovilizaron al muchacho, quien tocio sangre. Carlisle rezó una plegaria mientras lo tranquilizaban, mas todo quedo en vano al notar que el muchacho se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Como pudo, Carlisle, lo ungió con óleo y salió de allí.

Las calles le parecieron más tristes y mediocres. Se respiraba la incertidumbre, la gente estaba inquieta y él como hombre cercano a las personas lo percibía más aún. _Pobre chico, tan joven acudir al llamado por Dios._ Él no sería quien cuestionaría la voluntad del Señor, solo deseaba descubrir el plan que tenía Yahvé para con el pueblo.

Se abrazó así mismo, a las afueras el viento no daba tregua, ni la lluvia. El mal tiempo arremetía con furia. Árboles destrozados, ramas cortando el cableado, el camino, dejándoles incomunicados por largas semanas. Sin abastecimiento de medicina, ni elementos básicos. Rogaba que en la parroquia el teléfono funcionase ahora que había conseguido el número de James.

—Buenas tardes, padre. —Le saludó la secretaria.

—Buenas, Jessica, ¿sabes si ha venido Mike? —preguntó quitándose el saco. Lo colgó en el perchero donde goteo.

—Sí, el teléfono ha sido reparado, incluso hay línea. —Señala al lugar donde se encuentra el artefacto. _Bendito sea dios…_ Piensa Carlisle.

Ella se percata de que del saco no solo escurre agua.

—¿Padre está usted bien? —dice inquieta.

—Pues no, vengo de la casa de los Ateara, el menor de sus muchachos se ha marchado.

—Oh Dios… ¿Quil? Avisaré a mis padres. Cuánto lo lamento.

—Su familia ya no tenía recursos para tratarlo. Meses de tratamiento le desgastaron.

—Ah, ¿se ha hecho algún corte?

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Su chaqueta está manchada…

Carlisle mira el charco que ha formado la gotera y, efectivamente, es roja.

—Debió de ser cuando tosió —Murmura sorprendido. Esperaba que no fuese suficiente para contagiarlo. Aunque no estaban seguros del comportamiento de virus, ni cómo éste se propagaba. Las víctimas eran al azar y la mayoría hombres.

—¿Quiere que lo lave? —ofrece al notar su expresión, la que interpreta de asco.

—Ya lo haré yo, gracias. —Tanteo todos los bolsillos en busca del papel. Lo encontró arrugado y húmedo, algunos números borrados por la lluvia. Se dispuso a marcar. Movió los dedos sobre el auricular, nervioso. Discó mal el teléfono dos veces antes de acertar, puesto que tuvo que adivinar los números borrados por el agua. Al cuarto pitido su fe comenzó a menguar, pero insistió, mientras un vendaval sacudía duramente el follaje del bosque. Rogaba que no cortase otra vez el cableado, había luchado mucho por conseguir la reparación y el dato de James.

—Diócesis Episcopal de Los Ángeles. Buenas tardes, habla el hermano Peter ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

_¡Bendito sea Dios! _

.

.

Un pueblo aislado y miserable, este parecía ser siempre el destino de Edward. Sus paisajes, su gente, nada de esto cambiaba. Y le dolía. Le recordaba al suyo, y con ello, sus pecados. Estaba cansado, agotado de muchas formas.

El remordimiento puede jugar un gran papel a la hora de tomar decisiones, más cuando éstas se basan en limpiar tu alma. No importaba lo que hiciera, que rescatara a todas las almas perdidas del mundo, nada iba a traer la suya de vuelta. Había tocado muchas veces el infierno para saberlo.

Al amanecer la soledad mostraba su crudeza. La luz del día dejaba en evidencia cuán desolado estaba. El sol penetró por las cortinas a iluminar la cruz sobre el cabezal de la cama, intacta, las cobijas perfectamente estiradas no fueron tocadas. Él estuvo despierto la noche entera, había sido una de aquellas donde el dolor no le permitió pensar en otra cosa. Antaño, un cántico le ayudaba a avivar el espíritu, pese a haberlo intentado, aquellas palabras ahora carecían de sentido. Hojeo la vieja biblia, no esperaba encontrar consuelo, era más bien una acción mecánica. La cual por más que quisiese no podía quitar.

Un pequeño maletín guardaba sus implementos de trabajo, lo más preciado para él, su única posesión material. Abrió la cómoda para sacar sus pocas pertenencias, un pantalón gris, una camisa verde agua, dos camisetas blancas, ropa interior y tres pares de calcetines. La maleta de madera reforzada con cuero en los vértices reposaba sobre la cómoda. Tiró sus pocas cosas ahí, antes de cerrarla descolgó la sotana negra puesta tras la puerta. La dobló y la metió junto a lo demás. Lustró sus viejos zapatos negros, los calzó. Con el peine engominó su cabello cobrizo, finalmente abotonó la camisa para ponerse la gabardina color caqui, la cual contrastaba con el pantalón marrón. Unas sombras marcaban duramente sus ojos, de un verde profundamente oscuro. Opacados aún más por ira reprimida y la ausencia. Diminutas arrugas adornaban el contorno de sus ojos. La piel de sus labios se partía, pequeñas grietas al interior de éstos eran el signo de su última batalla con el dolor. Su sufrimiento corporal iba a la par con el espiritual, muchas veces se hacían uno. Bebió agua para calmar el calor que le abrasaba desde adentro y untó un poco en sus labios resecos.

Embaló lo último. Cuando dieron las siete de la madrugada abandonó la capilla. No había taxi que le esperara, solo una larga caminata hasta la estación de trenes. Las despedidas estaban vetadas para él, pasaba como un fantasma. Nadie aludía su presencia, él iba a hacer su trabajo nada más. Ni las fiestas religiosas, donde se suponía debía participar. Se marchaba con la gratitud y la bendición del capellán, quien fue de las pocas personas con las cuales mantuvo comunicación.

La amargura le quemaba. Si bien había cumplido la misión encomendada, no estaba satisfecho. El mal había sido extirpado, más la vida de las personas fue el precio, el sacrificio. Casi podía oír el rugido de sus gritos silenciados, junto a la rabia que transitaba por sus venas como lava ardiente. La furia emergía con violencia. Haciéndole sentir inhumano, como si una bestia se apoderara de él.

Vida por vida, ese fue el trato e incluía la suya, no la de inocentes. _Misteriosos son los designios de Dios_. Ah, tantas veces escuchado, cuántas veces había salido eso de su propia boca.

Agarró la maleta, un tirón en el hombro revivió la herida y su recuerdo. Tomó el frasquito de su pantalón sacando una pequeña píldora, se la puso debajo de la lengua. A esta altura de su vida la meditación ya no servía, quería efectos inmediatos y para su pesar, solo se lo entregaba la medicación. Temía haberse hecho adicto al L_evarfenol, _la píldora se disolvió y su efecto no tardó en venir. Se desvanecía el nudo doloroso y él se desvaneció en sus memorias.

.

Un día en tren e innumerables pesadillas le daban la bienvenida a Los Ángeles. Se hospedaría en la diócesis de allí hasta que surgiese otro llamado, lo cual no tardaba más de tres días en ocurrir. La Diócesis Episcopal de Los Ángeles era enorme, no estaba habituado a la ciudad, ni a tratar con un gran número de feligreses. Aguardó a que alguien fuese por él al terminal como estaba acordado.

El cura Tayler le aguardaba junto a un muchacho que no debía superar los veinte años. Se distinguían de inmediato por sus vestimentas formales pero apagadas.

—Sea usted bienvenido, padre. Soy Tyler. —Estiró la mano para apretarla.

—Puede decirme Edward.

—Bien, Edward. Supongo que debe venir agotado.

—Despreocúpese estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Necesita ayuda con su equipaje? —preguntó Peter.

—Solo traigo esto…

—Hermano Peter. —Con vergüenza tendió su mano para saludar.

—Son dos maleas, hermano Peter, gracias. —Rechazó la ayuda pese a que el hombro le había comenzado a _cosquillear_ mientras dormía.

—Siento que no le haya recibido Laurent, pero está misionando en el sur.

—Sé que es una gran comunidad, y que siempre veré caras nuevas.

—Él dejó expresadas sus disculpas, espera verle antes que se marche.

—Lo dejamos en manos de Dios —su mirada se ensombreció. Un sacerdote escéptico, medicado "dependiente", y sombrío no era el tipo de cura perfecto, ni siquiera era el de hombre. Trataba de tragarse su impotencia, lográndolo la gran parte del tiempo. Tenía una cruz muy pesada que cargar, e irrenunciable.

—Así sea, Edward. Venga, un vehículo nos espera. —Su ropa de segunda mano, adquiría un tinte harapiento al lado de sus compañeros. Esto le decía que ya no estaba en los pueblitos alejados de la civilización, y sus duras batallas con fuerzas maléficas. La gran ciudad parecía ajena, pero a su vez más maldita. La indiferencia y la frivolidad se palpaban. Inclusive en sus colegas, las presentaciones eran una formalidad. Ni aparentes al recibimiento afectuoso, cálido y desesperado de aquellos que le necesitaban.

Permitió que el joven cargara su maleta, él sostuvo la pequeña. Se aventaron en el automóvil en silencio. Media hora tardaron en llegar, luego de una pequeña presentación a las caras nuevas, él se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentía ajeno, pasaba dos a tres semanas en Los Ángeles cada dos, si es que no más, meses. Le costaba acostumbrarse, tampoco lo pretendía, era un nómade. Más temprano que tarde emprendería otra misión.

—Puede retirarse hermano, descansaré unas horas. —Dice funesto, el muchacho no dejó de acompañarle como lazarillo.

—Estoy en el servicio esta noche, cualquier cosa pregunta por mí. —Edward asintió. Cerró la puerta para desempacar.

Estaba tenso de pies a cabeza, cada músculo del cuerpo le pedía tregua. Se desvistió para darse una ducha, el agua fría le sentó bien. Con el cabello todavía húmedo se recuesta, la suavidad de las sábanas le recibe. Dormir, eternamente, dormir, alcanzar el consuelo. Él anhelaba cerrar los ojos y desfallecer. Borrar todo rastro de agonía, hallar el modo de apagar su inconsciente al entregarse al letargo, cada intento fue infructuoso. Probó con cuánta droga consiguió, y el medicamento por más potente que fuese, no lograba apagar su mente. ¿Qué más podía hacer si era una condena? Soportarla.

_Miedo fue lo que primero sintió, luego la herida expuesta, sangrando, y el hedor a sangre descompuesta impregnándolo todo. No había fuego, ni nada que estuviese en llamas. Solo era él, la ira en su pecho, la impotencia y la angustia de verse solo. Todos estaban muertos. Solo era él y la ira que emergía como una bestia. Solo era él y el mal enfrentados por vez primera…_

_Recordó la promesa, palabras anclándole a una persona. Sintió que agua resbalaba por su rostro, no se daba cuenta de que era él quien lloraba… No había lluvia. Ningún signo que apaciguase su sufrimiento. Él había desafiado al mal por un bien mayor… Y este se había venido en su contra. Haciéndose uno con él. Las montañas fueron testigo del único sobreviviente de un acontecimiento que nadie mencionaría, que no saldría en el noticiario. Nadie más que él cargaría con el estigma y el peso de cien almas sobre sus hombros. _

_La sangre fluía por su costado izquierdo y, arrastrándose, se encaminó por ayuda. Vagó lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que sucumbió a la hemorragia. A lo lejos podía oír el canto de las aves carroñeras, aguardar por su cuerpo inerte. _

La cara de Ivette asaltó su mente muchas veces, hasta desfigurarse entre los vestigios de los gritos que aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Todo chocaba y le paralizaba. Era la nada que le quedaba trayéndole lo que había perdido para siempre.

Los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y el sudor cubriéndole la frente indicaban que había tenido otra pesadilla, una remembranza traída hasta sus sueños…

Inútiles fueron sus esfuerzos por librarse de éstas. El terapeuta era incompetente, no podía evitar lo que debía ser así. Sus muertes debían ser recordadas, él no podía olvidarlas. Éstas eran el porqué de su presente. Lo que le hartaba era el dolor de su hombro, las pesadillas no hacían más que acentuarlo. Como si la herida estuviera viva y supurando, y es que no había cerrado, solo había dejado de sangrar.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus venas latían en la sien. La cicatriz le palpitaba con intensidad, sentía mil agujas al rojo vivo lacerar la carne. No le gusta tocarla, mas el peso que le carcomía el hombro, le obligó a hacerlo. Estaba resintiendo a tomar otra píldora, era el mal sueño el que causaba estragos. Le había pasado montones de veces.

Bufa y tira las cobijas hacia un lado, no tenía noción de cuántas horas durmió, pero suponía que solo un par. Se para en busca de una toalla, la moja para limpiar restos de sudor en su cuello y nuca. A regañadientes ingiere otra píldora y regresa a la cama.

.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! El sonido del teléfono hace eco en la pequeña oficina. El hermano Peter a paso presuroso se encamina por el largo corredor hasta llegar al diminuto lugar. Sus manos sudorosas sostienen la llave, le de vuelta con rapidez y entra. El calor le golpea como una ola, el aire está viciado. _Esto es el infierno_, piensa. El teléfono negro, sin teclas, sigue el timbrazo. Debe de tratarse de algo sumamente importante, para no cesar. Duda, entre abrir la ventana o contestar. Se decide por lo segundo.

—Diócesis Episcopal de Los Ángeles. Buenas tardes, habla el hermano Peter ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Se oye un suspiro—. Hermano Peter, verá, usted habla con el Padre Carlisle de la iglesia de Forks. Necesito comunicarme de manera urgente con el sacerdote James. —Su voz se oía con angustia genuina. Peter se preguntó qué asunto era tan importante para que se oyera tan acongojado.

—Entendido, padre Carlisle, preguntaré si se encuentra.

—Por favor, le estaría eternamente agradecido...

Deja el auricular sobre la mesa, junto a un Cristo de plata. Abrió la ventana, y gira en dirección a la puerta. Por la hora el sacerdote debía estar preparando la misa de las seis, por lo tanto se desvía a la derecha, hacía la capilla. Entra en silencio, sus pasos se oyen lo suficiente para que James dé por aludida su presencia. Él le toca el brazo.

—Disculpe padre, tiene una llamada urgente —dice atolondradamente.

—Sí, ¿de quién hermano?

—Padre Carlisle de la iglesia de Forks. —Él abre un poco los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Le ha dicho el motivo? —interroga más que curioso, hace años que no hablaba con su viejo amigo.

—No, solo que es de suma urgencia.

—Pues encárgate de lo último. Ve por el cáliz, esta vez no habrá hostias, sino pan. Uno de los acólitos lo traerá.

Él movió la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

—¿En la oficina de administración?

—Sí padre.

El corredor se le hizo larguísimo, al entrar esperaba que el padre Carlisle siguiese en línea.

—¿Diga?

—¿James?

—¡Carlisle! Tantos años sin saber de ti... ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tan bendecido de nuestro señor?

—James no me queda tiempo... Solo quiero pedirte un enorme favor... sé qué tú conoces... que estás en contacto con sacerdotes con servicio especial.

—¿Qué ocurre? —arrugó el entrecejo.

—Sí quieres puedo enviarte algunas cosas que he encontrado por fax... pero te suplico, envía algún misionero... de aquellos, tú sabes. —La preocupación era palpable en su petición. James entendía a lo que se refería.

—Confío en ti, no te preocupes, me contactaré con el mejor. De hecho está aquí.

—Gracias a la providencia —suspira—. Estoy bien amigo, dentro de todo. Muchísimas gracias, que el señor esté contigo.

—Igualmente, amigo. Te contactaré con él para que le detalles lo ocurrido. No es necesario que me envíes nada. Doy tu palabra como prueba. El obispo no sabrá hasta tener el reporte del sacerdote en cuestión.

—Inmensamente agradecido de tu misericordia.

—Descuida, es nuestra labor. Ayudar a las almas a encontrar redención.

—Así es, por eso he solicitado vuestra ayuda. He luchado mucho, pero esto me la está ganado... —la comunicación se ve interrumpida, suena un chirrido.

—¿Aló? ¿Carlisle?

—...Por esto es imperante...

—¿Carlisle? no te oigo —insiste él.

—Forks sucumbirá en...

—¿Carlisle? —reitera, pero la comunicación no retorna. Sus frases discordes le dejan preocupado. Se dice que pedirá por el pueblo y su gente en la siguiente misa. El hermano Peter aparece y le pilla desprevenido.

—Padre, padre. —Él le queda mirando, pero no cae en la cuenta—. La misa es dentro de cinco minutos.

—Oh... Ve por él sacerdote Edward.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta extrañado... Su respuesta le ha confundido, él se nota indiferente.

—El sacerdote Edward, dile que venga a hablar conmigo.

—Con todo respeto, él debe estar descansado, ha llegado hace unas horas de un viaje largo...

—Lo sé, hermano, pero sólo el padre Edward puede ayudarme. Ve por él. No demores, la misa se apronta.

—En seguida.

James se acerca a la ventana esperando le llegue algo de viento. Está sofocado, se tira el cuello de la camisa, la cual se pega por el sudor. Toma un jarrón trasparente y se sirve agua, casi la escupe, está tibia. _Debí saberlo..._

Escucha dos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Dígame, estoy a su servicio.

—Oh, disculpe, sé qué debe estar agotado, pero se nos ha presentado un imprevisto.

—Descuide, estoy acostumbrado a que esto suceda.

—Si no fuese de mera importancia no se lo pediría. —Continúa su excusa.

—Bien, pues entonces prosiga.

—Marque el asterisco y el uno, conectará con el último número que llamó. Pregunte por un sacerdote de apellido Cullen, él le informará.

—Entendido, puede irse a misa. —Le sonríe y le golpea el hombro al salir. Mala idea, este le tira un poco, al menos la molestia había disminuido. Edward hace lo que su colega le pide. Contadas veces, la línea parece estar rota. Cuando por fin logra contactarse el hombre parece alterado.

—¿Aló? ¿Con Carlisle Cullen?

—Oh, usted debe ser Edward. Lo siento, la electricidad no funciona bien, está lloviendo... y el vendaval... —divaga—. Ruego se venga lo antes posible.

—Antes de eso necesito información, para poder prepararme...

—Sí, sí, debe saber que ha habido muertes extrañas en poco tiempo. —Eso no le decía mucho sobre la naturaleza del asunto.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Le enviaré por fax lo que he reunido.

—¿Puede contarme algo más? ¿En cuáles circunstancias han ocurrido los decesos?

—Es la enfermedad, Edward, no parecen enfermos… Lo están, pero es más que eso… Es como si una fuerza oscura emergiera de ellos. —Su voz es apenas audible, pareciera que le dijese un secreto, o temiera de ser escuchado.

— ¿Ha visto algún comportamiento fuera de lo común a aquella enfermedad? ¿Sabe qué padecen?

Hay un chirrido en la línea, y la respiración de Carlisle se oye agitada.

— ¿Carlisle? ¿Sigue ahí?

—El mal se ha apoderado de este pueblo, Edward —su palabras denotan cansancio. Antes que él pudiera replicar la comunicación se corta.

* * *

**Ya saben... No prometo rosas ni querubes, pero sí una historia de amor. **

**Espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer. (:**


	3. Capítulo 2

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

No trabajo con beta, espero disculpen los errores.

* * *

_"Andas por esos mundos como yo;_  
_no me digas que no existes,_  
_existes, nos hemos de encontrar"._  
**Alfonsina Storni**

**Capítulo 2**

La última pastilla reposaba burlona al fondo del frasco. Llevaba media hora observándola, rebatiéndose si ingerirla o resistir hasta lo insoportable. Como si estuviese en un transe, él despierta y toma la píldora. Juega con ella aplastándola entre sus dedos, la prisión; dedo índice y pulgar. La mueve y concentra su mente en esto. No quiere detenerse a analizar que en tan poco tiempo acabó con un frasco. Significaba que debía conseguir más y hacía mucho que había dejado el médico, y a su terapeuta. El Vaticano ya no financiaba su historial médico, así que comenzó a aprovecharse de la bondad de la gente. Nadie se negaba a un _padre_, aunque en los pueblos muchas veces no existía una farmacia, se las arreglaba con recetas del doctor local. Aunque para eso primero tenía que conocer a los lugareños y ganarse su confianza. Cosa rara, puesto que nadie lo veía, ni interactuaba con él, solo las familias a las cuales ayudaba, y estaba muy lejos de eso. A unas cuatro horas de un pueblo perdido entre bosques y montañas, Forks.

Los efectos somníferos del _Levarfenol _también eran un alto a su consumo, puesto que dormir implicaba pesadillas, su condena mezclada en quimeras. Y con esto el dolor del hombro aumentaba. Signo claro de dependencia, como todo adicto, lo negaba.

Si no estuviese tan mortificado por sus sueños…, como si de un niño se tratase, le temía a cerrar los ojos por un mal momento vivido. Encarnarlo era el infierno mismo. Guardó el L_evarfenol _en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y se dedicó a revisar su agenda, aquella que utilizaba como diario.

Una hoja estaba dedicada a su trabajo, con los detalles de lo que encontraba, las almas que liberaba, mientras que en la otra hoja plasmaba su vida después del accidente. Y así hojas alternas creaban un anuario de pesares e intentos de redención. Garabateó con el bolígrafo su pesadilla reciente en la página correspondiente, dolía menos dibujarlo. No sufriría si no lo retratara, era mejor que entregarse a la somnolencia.

Acometido en su tarea llegó a la estación de Forks. Sus dedos manchados con tinta azul cubrieron de huellas el asiento del vagón y sus maletas.

No hizo falta mucha espera, puesto que divisó al sacerdote del pueblo de inmediato. Su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás contrastaba con su rostro de cansancio. Como si intentase cubrir su angustia con su perfecto vestir, algo que él conocía de cerca.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de que esté aquí! —le tendió su mano para saludarlo, con una amplia sonrisa. Edward imitó el gesto, y para su sorpresa el sacerdote lo estrechó—. Bienvenido, le estoy agradecido a nuestro Señor y a usted. Oh, soy Carlisle Cullen.

—Edward Masen. Agradezco su hospitalidad.

—Ruego al cielo que su llegada sea la bendición de nuestras plegarias, padre… Este pueblo se está hundiendo. Lamento mucho tener que decirlo, y que su visita sea por estos motivos.

—Es mi trabajo, Carlisle.

—Gran misión le ha encomendado nuestro salvador. —Continúa él entusiasmado.

Sí, él un salvador de almas perdidas… Muchas veces se lo habían dicho, entre la alegría de la esperanza renovada, y el júbilo de un rescate exitoso, él se lo creía, momentáneamente. Y esto solo engrosaba la lista de sus pecados. Un sacerdote tan poco convencional, no debería profesar el sacerdocio, pero eso nadie tenía que saberlo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Ha debido viajar muchas horas… —Cuestiona al no recibir respuesta.

—Me apetecería unas horas de descanso antes de comenzar —dice quedo.

—Pues claro, luego hablaremos más tendido y con mayor detalle de lo que acontece. Supongo que usted debe cerciorarse de que sea un caso verídico y no un delirio de un viejo sacerdote.

—Con lo hablado por teléfono es suficiente para mí, le creo, pero es mejor asegurarse. Ir al lugar de los hechos, visitar a los enfermos.

—Lo programaré para mañana, si no le molesta. —Su mirada se oscurece junto con su ánimo. Su preocupación ha incrementado desde el último contagio. La situación parece no mejorar.

—Como estime conveniente. Ya le he dicho que con unas horas estoy repuesto —reitera.

—No quisiera abusar de su servicio.

—Tengo el pellejo duro, padre —suspira.

—Así lo veo muchacho. — Carlisle da un golpe amistoso en el hombro de Edward. Y una oleada de fuego le sacude, se crispa, arrugando el entrecejo. _Por la boca muere el pez…_ Piensa Edward. Maldita píldora.

—¿Hay alguna farmacia cerca? —alza una ceja, gesto que realiza cuando esta nervioso, se tensa un momento.

—¿Está usted enfermo? —inquiere un tanto alarmado, lo menos que desea es que su salvación amanezca con gripe y no pueda salir al día siguiente…

—Necesito algunas cosas, nada que no sea tratable.

—Estamos a pocas cuadras de la botica… Sí nos hemos quedado atrapados en la antigüedad. —añade rápidamente en tono hilarante.

—A veces es mejor así.

—¿Desea ir de inmediato? —ofrece un tanto intranquilo, le ha dejado preocupado.

—Eh, prefiero instalarme en la iglesia antes.

—Ah, sí, es mejor que descanse. —Conviene.

—Más tarde recorreré el pueblo.

—Me avisa y le acompañaré. ¿Esas son sus pertenencias? —Señala, haciendo amago de tomarlas.

—Sí. Viajo ligero. —Carlisle toma la maleta grande y le guía por la estación hacia la calle principal.

.

.

El demonio llega desde las profanidades de la tierra. Altivo y con hermosura marmórea, un aire de superioridad tiñe su andar. Y ella desde la oscuridad del bosque lo ve, rodeado de cegadora luz. No hay miedo, un crujido de ramas y la criatura se vuelca a ella. Su luz reflecta su palidez. Sus ojos son dos llamas anaranjadas que arden y se consumen a sí mismas, en un ciclo sin principio ni final. No hay absolutamente nada en ellos; carentes de emoción. No hay siquiera dolor.

Ella se ve envuelta en su fulgor, no hila pensamiento, ni vocablo. Sus finas manos le toman las suyas, níveas, marcan cada ramificación de venas azuladas. Característica humana que le parece fuera de lugar. ¿Es un ángel? La sonrisa burlesca le confirma lo contrario... ¿Un demonio? Y él se inclina, afirmándose en una rodilla, y tomando el dorso de su mano para besarla. Presentándose.

¿Por qué nadie lo ve? Oh, tanta luz. ¿Por qué ha emergido desde las fauces de la tierra? ¿No es allí de donde provienen los demonios? Eso es realmente, lo confirma.

—Isabella —y esas cuencas inyectadas en calor le penetran—, encuéntrame. —Las palabras le consumen—Isabella, sálvame.

_¡Mierda!_ fue lo primero que pensó Isabella al despertar. El cabello se le pegaba al cuello por el sudor, y le picaba la garganta. Se levantó a tientas al baño. Sabía que aquello era malo, la angustia no se fue de su pecho. Solo tres veces antes lo había sentido y en todas fueron desgracias. No le gustaba admitir que aquel presentimiento era un don, como si fuese una bruja, puesto que según descifró, solo con ciertas personas se conectaba de esa forma para poder discernir el sentimiento. Antes que el sueño le abandonase, anota el nombre que escuchó un segundo antes de despertar. Pega el post-it en el mural y se mete a la cama. Le quedaban tres horas para ir a trabajar.

Su vida se había tornado monótona desde que terminó el instituto hacia cinco años. Los cuales se había dedicado a ayudar a sus padres en el negocio familiar. No le dejaron más alternativa, tenía un historial médico que respaldaba a sus padres en su sobreprotección. Pese a ser criada como niña normal, no pudo evitar que sus padres estuviesen encima.

El reloj despertador no tardó en sonar. Se sienta en la cama aún con los ojos cerrados, tropezando con cosas de camino, llega al baño. Se ducha con agua tibia y va a desayunar.

A esa hora no había nadie en la casa. Charlie es el primero en levantarse junto a Renée, necesitan estar a las seis de la madrugada para detallar pendientes y la jornada del día, que suele prolongarse muchas horas después de cerrar. Bella llega a eso de las ocho quince. Se instala en la oficina para leer los pedidos, luego va por un café cargado con rodajas de naranja. Y se instala en la bodega a hacer catastro de los insumos.

—Buenos días, cariño —saluda su padre quien cargaba una enorme caja. Con frascos nuevos supuso.

—Buen día, papá. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Deja el tazón blanco sobre otra caja.

—Sí, no le digas a tu madre que sigo cargando estas cosas.

—Tienes que cuidarte la espalda, Charlie, ya no tienes veinte años. —Le reprende hilarante.

—Gracias Bells, por hacerme sentir más joven.

—Cuando quieras viejo —dice riendo, termina de beber del tazón para continuar con su tarea.

Termina el inventario antes de lo previsto y abandona la oscuridad de la bodega para instalarse en el laboratorio. Le encantaba pasar tiempo allí. Todo era tan pulcro y silencioso.

Guardaba curiosidad por la enfermedad del pueblo. Con estos sucesos volvían a ellas las ganas de haber sido bioquímico, haberlo abordado en profundidad. Podría marcharse ahora, era mayor de edad y una mujer hecha y derecha, mas sus padres le detenían. No su opinión, sino su compañía. Sabía que ella les era útil, no confiaban en otra persona para que estuviese a cargo, al fin y al cabo era una empresa familiar. Y su deber era con ellos.

—Veamos qué tenemos para hoy —Se dijo, hojeando el cuaderno con las órdenes del día y el resto de semana.

Una hoja suelta entre el caos de documentos en la cajonera del escritorio, encuentra una hoja doblada en cuatro partes. Le llamó la atención, puesto que era de color azul. La revisa, quiere asegurarse de que sea basura antes de botarla. Pero para su sorpresa lo que encuentra en esta le deja perpleja. Con plumón negro está escrito; Edward.

Siente un sofoco, su sueño se hace real y el peso del nombre retumba en su cabeza como una roca. Un escalofrío le sacude y la angustia se hace presente una vez más.

_El nombre de un libro o película debe de ser, suelo soñar con cosas que veo antes de dormir…_ Buscaba la excusa, pero aquel nombre palpitaba en su mente tan fuerte que le fue imposible acallarlo. ¿Por qué no lo recordó antes? Y ¿por qué le había olvidado? Si el presentimiento iba acompañado con éste, era cosa difícil.

Arrugó la hoja azul, y la tiró al papelero. _¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Te estás volviendo loca!_

.

.

Todo calcinaba. La nieve se derretía a su alrededor, formando lodo. Un grito le estrangulaba la garganta, pero fue imposible vociferarlo. Era tal su impacto que estaba paralizado. Fuego y nieve. Nieve y sangre. Sangre y fuego. Envuelto en el torbellino de sensaciones, se fue hundiendo hasta caer de rodillas. Había cuerpos sin vida. Su corazón indicándole que nada quedaba, solo un sentimiento abriéndose paso por su alma. De pérdida, de no tener destino. De haber sido desterrado de la tierra prometida.

Y allí, once años después, desterrado de sí mismo, abandonado al servicio de Dios. Su interior colapsa a la corazonada. "Huele a flores", se estremeció. No supo por qué el padre Pío vino a él. Los testimonios de los feligreses, sus milagros fueron acompañados por el "olor de la santidad" aquel que emanaba el santo. ¿Sería éste su aroma? La botica olía a tierra húmeda, a esencia floral; lirios e incienso con un dejo de rosa y limón. Le recordó a un lugar lejano, un prado. Al jardín de su abuela. Infancia e inocencia. Se sintió profano caminando en el limbo.

La madera crujía y los frascos vibraban en sus estantes de caoba, las vitrinas antiquísimas guardaban los químicos para preparar medicinas. El lugar parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo. Una campanilla sonó cuando una mujer cruzó la puerta lateral, rubor teñía sus mejillas, indiferente, tomó un cuadernillo para llevárselo. No había notado su presencia.

Edward se quedó a la espera, no quiso interrumpir, aún miraba la botica con asombro. Era más antigua que cualquiera otra. Una gran fotografía al lado del reloj cucú, le llamó la atención. Un hombre de bigote peinado hacia arriba, con un lente en el ojo derecho, un delantal blanco y aire de suficiencia, el cual tenía la inscripción Charlie I Swan. M.D.

— ¿Disculpe, qué necesita? —Otra mujer de cabellera clara le interrumpe.

—Oh, buenas tardes. —Toma el frasquito plástico naranjo y con tapa blanca. Lo deja sobre el mostrador. Y se pasa un pañuelo por la frente. Antes que consulte por su medicamento, la mujer observa el frasquito y lee la inscripción.

— ¿Tiene usted la receta, padre? ¿Es nuevo en el pueblo, eh? ¿Hace cuánto ha llegado? Nunca lo había visto por aquí... No es que vaya mucho a misa. —La mujer formuló una tras otra las preguntas sin dar tiempo para contestar.

—Hoy temprano he arribado.

—Ah, ya decía yo... ¿La receta? —pide sin levantar la vista de una lista, y una amplia sonrisa.

—Pues verá... —traga saliva, y el calor le sofoca.

—Ya, ya, no la tiene. Veré si está mi marido para que lo prepare. Me temo que no tenemos el que usted necesita, sino un derivado, espero le sirva.

—No hay problema. —Sonríe.

—Aguarde un minuto. —Sale por la puerta y la campanilla vuelve a sonar. Mueve sus dedos impaciente y juguetea con el frasquito—. Bien, mi marido dice que no hay problema en preparar el sustito. Mañana por la tarde pase a retirarlo. —Ella sonríe.

— ¿Tendrá algún antinflamatorio? —No podía quedarse sin nada, más si tenía que dormir.

—Sí. —Busca en una vitrina y le pasa—. ¿De diez capsulas esta bien?

—Estupendo. —Agrega con falsa alegría.

— ¿Algo más?

—Eso sería todo.

—Tres dólares con cincuenta. —Saca el dinero, mientras la mujer envuelve con papel la cajita. Una brisa con el delicado aroma le vuelve a golpear. Quiere preguntar qué es, pero se abstiene. Puede que sea su delirio.

—Aquí tiene. Que no se le olvide venir mañana. —Le pasa su compra en su mano. Se detiene a mirar una marca en el dorso de la mano del sacerdote. Sus ojos azules chispean con curiosidad. Edward puede leer eso tras las gafas, pero lo obvia.

—Vendré. Muchísimas gracias. —La retira con incomodidad, sintiendo el peso del juicio de los ojos de la mujer sobre sus llagas. Ella no tenía por qué saber que no son cortes; autolesiones. Aunque viéndolos así lo pareciese.

—No hay de qué. Que tenga una buena tarde. —Vuelve a su tono jovial y le dedica otra cándida sonrisa.

—Igualmente. —Responde. Gira sobre sus talones y antes de emprender marcha, inhala con profundidad. No encuentra rastro del aroma. De seguro es él, en el fondo está demasiado desesperado por hallar salvación que se la imagina en cualquier lado.

Se encamina a la capilla. Carlisle ha insistido en entregarle los por menores de su investigación, está ansioso por saber si está en lo correcto, más si el padre Edward puede ayudarle. Él también guarda expectación, cada caso era diferente, había que manejarlo con cuidado para no cometer errores, al fin y a cabo se trataba de personas, aunque en su principio no se notase. Edward lo olvidaba cuando todo estaba avanzado. La delgada línea entre el bien y el mal era fácil de confundir. Y, peor aún, perderse.

—Eso es lo bueno de un pueblo como Forks, difícil es desorientarse. —Carlisle profiere al verlo llegar. Edward se sobresalta y contesta.

—Está usted en lo correcto. De inmediato di con la botica.

—Muy antigua, está desde que fundaron el pueblo, es una de las primeras obras de este lugar. Años más tarde se instalaría el hospital. ¿Ha podido realizar toda su diligencia?

—En su totalidad.

Carlisle siente alivio.

—Ahora si no le molesta, podríamos revisar la documentación. —Llevaba esperando por aquello por semanas.

—Por supuesto.

—Vamos a la oficina. —Edward le siguió. Carlisle sacó un manojo de llaves, una de las cuales correspondía al escritorio.

—Cierre la puerta y tome asiento. —Hace un ademán a su colega, luego se pone en cuclillas y saca un llavero de madera en forma de cruz con tres llaves pendiendo de él. Mete una de ellas en la cerradura, deja una caja grande sobre el escritorio, la cual igual permanece cerrada. Toma otra llave más pequeña y la abre—. Tenga —Le pasa una carpeta. Era enorme y vistosa. Edward se pregunta cómo había recaudado tanta información, y si es certera su suposición, puesto que, por lo que se vaticina hay mucho que leer y averiguar.

.

La noche llega con angustia. El analgésico no calma su dolor. Rueda por la cama y abre la ventana, el aire frío le despabila un poco. _Estás transformándote en un adicto, Edward. Sabes que si un médico te receta un placebo, tendrías los mismos resultados. No duele, eres tú, es tu mente._

Sus pensamientos pasan del reproche al trabajo matutino, a los pendientes, la botica y el "olor a santidad" de aquel lugar. Saca su diario y escribe: _Milagro_. Palabra de la cual desprende un sinnúmero de otras, realizando un esquema. Cuestionándose. Limpia sus manos de los restos de tinta. Abre su maleta pequeña, buscando una crema. La aplica en su hombro. Rasga una toalla y la envuelve en su éste, pasándola debajo de su axila, y vuelve a acostarse.

Piel desnuda, perlada en sudor, una respiración agitada canta en su oído, el aroma le regocija. Él aguarda, teme y se cobija en la piel. Labios trazan la ruta del deseo y del amparo. Inhala con profundidad, la esencia particular le calienta la sangre. El aroma le enajena. Su cicatriz quema; un beso es depositado ahí. Dedos se entrelazan, cuerpos. Su boca es silenciada por sonidos de otra; gemidos sobre sus labios. Estos se mueven al compas de otros; aprisiona, saborea. Sus brazos sosteniendo la vida, protegiendo un tesoro. La fragilidad es con él. —_Ingenua de mi alma_ —dice. Su voz oscurecida por el placer, se ahoga por el dolor que le provoca tener que cuidarla, y no poder hacerlo. Debe salvarla, sin embargo le quiere, ah, tanto le quiere, que se pierde en ella, con ella.

Se despierta sobresaltado, sudoroso y con una erección. Hacía mucho que no tenía un sueño erótico. _Mierda._ El baño estaba fuera de la habitación, pasearse así no era buena idea, pero nada más que una ducha fría le ayudaría en esos momentos. Calza las pantuflas, saca un pantalón de pijama puesto para él en la cajonera. No le gustaba usarlos, pero viniendo al caso, le era muy necesario. Una albornoz de franela colgado en la puerta, y se dirige a las regaderas.

No iba a interpretar su sueño como un presagio, pese a que había sido el sueño más agradable que había tenido en años, para él seguía siendo una pesadilla, hacia mucho renunció a los placeres de la carne. Mas esto le atormentaba, como si la noche del incidente no estuviese fresca en su memoria, martillando con sus imágenes sanguinarias y oscuras.

Apretó la mano sobre la llave al girarla, y el agua helada cae por todo su cuerpo. Se estremece, e intenta disipar todo rastro del sueño, pero era inútil, puesto que el "aroma santo", le embota los sentidos una vez más. Fuerte y suculento, como una fruta. Así también fueron los labios en su pesadilla.

Conocía el infierno, había estado allí, más nada que lo acercara a lo divino. Continuaba dudando de su existencia, el mal vive porque el bien lo hace. Entonces el bien debía hacerlo, pero ¿dónde estaba? Si Dios existía él estaba muy maldito para poder seguirlo. Irónico era vestir sotana y llevar una vida en su nombre. Cargaba su escepticismo con todo sus demás pecados, no es que aquello lo fuese, sino por mentir.

Cerró la regadera y se vistió. Su cabello mojado goteaba por su cuello y el albornoz quedó empapado. Al llegar a la habitación ya estaba amaneciendo, por lo cual decidió quedarse en pie.

Al desayuno le esperaba lo mismo que el día anterior, magdalenas con dulce de leche. Un tazón humeante de leche remplazaba al café. Prefería lo segundo.

—Buenos días, padre. Soy Rosalie. Carlisle me habló de usted.

—Buen día, Rosalie —responde de inmediato.

—Soy la encargada del aseo y la comida, vivo aquí junto —agrega jovial.

—¿Qué tal su primera noche? Hola Rose. —Carlisle dice al entrar.

—Bien, gracias —contesta Edward.

—Oh, has hecho magdalenas otra vez, ¡mis favoritas!

—¿Gusta usted mermelada de frambuesa? Yo misma la he preparado. —Su orgullo es evidente.

—Quedaría bastante bien con pan caliente —sugiere Carlisle. Edward siente el aroma de pan recién horneado.

— ¡Oh, debo traer el pan! ¡Lo he olivado en la cocina!

—Tengo programada unas confesiones hacia el campo. Tendremos que aplazar unas horas nuestra investigación. Puede utilizar su tiempo en recorrer el pueblo. Así se va ambientando. —Sorbe de su taza humeante.

—Iré a conocer los alrededores, algunos han capturado mi curiosidad.

—Si quiere adelantar trabajo, pues mejor. Ah, una cosa. No me trate de usted.

—Pues entonces usted… Tú tampoco. —Ríen.

—Nombres de pila, Edward.

—Me parece, Carlisle.

—Pancito caliente y café. —Rosalie anuncia en tono cantarín. Carlisle bendice la mesa y prosiguen a comer.

—Dejaré las llaves de la oficina para que continúes. Creo que estaré de vuelta para la hora de almuerzo.

—Bien.

—¿Alguna consulta?

—Nada por el momento. Solo leeré la carpeta.

—Entonces me retiro, con tu permiso. Muchas gracias Rose —dice y le besa la mejilla, dándole un abrazo.

—Que le vaya bien, Carlisle. ¿Quiere algo más, padre? —Acerca la charola con más comida.

—Eh, no, gracias, también me retiro. Ha sido un placer conocerle señorita Rosalie.

—Señora —le corrige con timidez, mostrándole su anillo de bodas.

—Oh, pues…

—Y dígame Rose. —Sugiere sonriente al igual que Carlisle.

—Buen día Rose. —Ella se marcha tarareando una canción. Edward toma las llaves de la mesa y se va a la oficina parroquial a trabajar. Allí se encuentra con Jessica quien no parece verlo de inmediato.

—¡Padre Edward! Me alegra verlo esta mañana. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va la adaptación? —Jessica le abruma de inmediato.

—De a poco…

—Es un pueblo bastante aburrido. —Agrega haciendo un mohín.

—Parece tranquilo.

—Demasiado diría yo. ¿Busca al padre Carlisle? Porque él ha… —Dice tan rápido que parece ahogarse en sus palabras. Da un respiro profundo antes de continuar.

—Lo sé, estuve con él. No se preocupe, he venido a trabajar. —Se voltea hacia la puerta.

—Cualquier cosa que necesite me avisa. —Alisa su vestido y vuelve a sentarse.

—Descuide. —Agrega él. Jessica era una mujer con mucha energía, demasiada para Edward. Carlisle debe tenerle mucha paciencia. Él no le conocía muy bien y ya estaba poniendo a prueba la suya.

Edward se sienta, hojea los papeles cuando Jessica entra sin avisar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —profiere un tanto molesto.

—Una señorita pregunta por usted.

—Ah. Dígale que pase. —Antes que Jessica le avise, ella entra y se para frente a él.

—¿Es usted el nuevo sacerdote? —Jessica le mira con burla. Y estuvo a punto de decir "¿Acaso ves otro?"

—Efectivamente señorita.

—Traigo esto para usted. —Le entrega una bolsita de papel—. Lo ha encargado ayer.

—Pensé que tendía que ir a retirarlo más tarde.

—Me adelanté —dice con modestia.

—Muchísimas gracias señorita…

—Isabella —dice Jessica. Ella le mira, recién ahí se da cuenta de que ha estado allí.

—Eh, sí. —Edward abre la bolsita, la cual contiene dos frasquitos de vidrio ámbar oscurecido.

—Jessica puede retirarse. —Espera que ella se vaya para proseguir—. ¿Cuánto le debo? Solo he encargado uno.

—Es un regalo de mi madre. Su bienvenida o algo así. —Hace un ademán.

—Oh, pues no debió molestarse.

—Así es Renée. —Se encoje de hombros.

—Dele mi gratitud a su madre.

—En su nombre. —Asiente y se gira para marcharse. Él deja la bolsa de papel sobre el escritorio. Se pasa la mano por la cara y el aroma del día anterior le asalta con la misma emoción. No se percata a tiempo que Isabella se ha ido. Vuelve por los frasquitos y los huele. Ahí está la esencia impregnada.

* * *

.

**Ni rosas ni querubes, pero sí una historia de amor. A eso vamos...**

**Espero sus comentarios,**

**Gracias por leer. (=**


	4. Capítulo 3

Los personajes son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo les tomé prestados. La historia es mía.

No trabajo con Beta, espero disculpen mis errores.

* * *

_"...llévame hasta los infiernos no será peor que aquí"._  
**Edgar Allan Poe**

**Capítulo 3**

Hacía cuatro años que había ido a parar a Pietrelcina. No porque alguien pidiese sus servicios, sino más bien por confusión. Aquel lugar era sagrado, ciudad nativa del Padre Pío. Pese a que reza la frase "mientras más te acercas a lo divino, lo maléfico lo hace de igual manera". Tentando._ Nada_ lo tocaba. Edward tomó su desorientación como una señal de purificación, y deseó estar con sus maestros, ellos realmente lo hubiesen valorado. Fue allí que conoció la vida y obra del santo. Los milagros y su martirio.

El padre Pio luchó con el demonio desde corta edad, y durante toda su vida. Lo que le acercó más a Cristo, le hizo aferrarse a la fe y combatir el mal. Al igual que San Francisco de Asís, recibió las estigmas de Jesús. Las cuales expedían el aroma a santidad. Llagas pasionarias, un don muy difícil de cargar. Edward sintió empatía por él. Su demonio era la culpa, sus llagas la herida del hombro. Ambos, a su manera, combatían a las fuerzas oscuras. En él jamás vio algo que pudiese ser puro, lo sacro no se igualaba al sacerdote estigmatizado. ¿Y ahora lo había encontrado? ¿Esto sería lo último para poder acercarse verdaderamente a la fe? Quizá por esto se cuestionaba tanto su fugaz encuentro con la joven.

Sobre la mesita de noche dejó los frascos entregados por Isabella. Ni siquiera los había abierto. Le desconcertaba pensar en calzar las mismas sandalias que el padre oriundo de Pietrelcina. No deseaba encarnarlo, aunque él estaba mucho más cagado. Nunca estaría en sus zapatos, porque él era un pecador.

Pensó en el aroma que aún tenían. La obsesión no le dio tregua, agudizando su sentido del olfato, aspirando aquella fragancia con intensidad.

.

A primera hora de la mañana, Carlisle, le había llevado al hospital, puesto que el día anterior no pudieron concretar sus planes. "Uno propone, dios dispone", citó él. Edward tuvo tiempo de leer y analizar la investigación. Y más que ir al centro médico, deseaba sumergirse en los bosques. Allí procedía todo, como la mayoría de las veces.

Iniciaron por el ala de cuidados intensivos y terminaron en la de aislamiento. Carlisle le había llevado hacia los casos que él sospechaba maleficio, siete ya habían sido descartados por Edward. Aún quedaban tres por visitar.

—No se te ve muy convencido, ¿eh? —Comenta al notar su escepticismo.

—Pues según las señales, y según he leído, creo que coinciden los parámetros, pero tú eres el experto. —Se rasca la cabeza, dubitativo.

—Hay una línea muy fina, Carlisle. Lo que estamos buscando debe pasar por el "cedazo", filtrarlo muchas veces. Más que personas, son almas con las cuales trabajamos. Y este es un concepto distinto. Al tratar a una persona, tratas cuerpo, dolencias físicas. Mas al ser ovejas perdidas hay que traerlas, curarlas, cuidarlas y liberarlas. —Señala como quien da cátedra. Su mente viaja hacia las clases de Jasper, la frescura de las montañas, el ayuno y la fraternidad de sus maestros. Hacía bastante que no les veía, necesitaba de sus palabras de aliento, de su guía. Se hallaba perdido de sí mismo.

— ¿Entonces debo separar a la persona del alma? —dice confundido. Las arrugas de la frente se marcan más por su entrecejo fruncido. Y el brillo de sus ojos azules disminuye, pese a que Edward se refiere al cuidado y liberación de estas, él suena como si se tratase de una máquina.

—No, hay que verlo como un todo. Pero que el alma en nuestro caso, vale más. Al menos eso es lo que tengo que ver, para lo demás están los médicos.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabe? ¿Hay alguna clave? —La curiosidad le gana. Quiere ver la posibilidad de hacer algo, ser un ente activo. Se trataba de su gente, la mayoría de los muertos o infectados los había bautizado y unido en matrimonio. Era su familia al fin y al cabo, y como tal, debía socorrerlos.

—Sí… —murmura Edward.

— ¿Puede enseñármela?

—No. —dice tajante—. Tiene que vivirla.

—Oh.

Antes de entrar a la sala pudo percibirlo. El magnetismo se arraigó a sus huesos, y se sintió muy pesado, angustia pura y dura.

La camilla al final del pasillo,rodeada por gente de procedencia protestante, era la distinguida por Edward. Su visita no fue tomada con mucho entusiasmo, pese a que Carlisle se llevaba bien con ellos, la presencia de Edward les intimidó.

—Buenas tardes. —Saludó él, tendiéndoles la mano a cada uno—. Él es el padre Edward, viene a ayudar a nuestra comunidad. —Él movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, no le interesaba mucho la fraternización, escrutaba al chico de la camilla. Su rostro demacrado, señales de deshidratación y fiebre alta, coincidían con los datos anotados por Carlisle. Edward se acerca con lentitud y toma su brazo. El muchacho tirita, y la máquina comienza a pitar. Sus ojos se descontrolan y se mueven de izquierda a derecha sin cesar, como cuando se está dormido. Los familiares se alarman y llegan los enfermeros, evacúan a todos de la sala, entre el alboroto, Edward, consigue estar más cerca de él. Le toma la barbilla, el chico se ahoga y toce sangre.

—Mírame —ordena. Sus ojos continúan moviéndose—. Concentra tú mirada en mí. Vamos chico, te estoy hablando a ti. —Su voz es impenetrable.

—Padre tiene que salir —le pide un enfermero tocándole la sotana. El hombre pega un pequeño salto hacia atrás. ¿Acaso su vestidura ardía?

—Soy tu hermano, mírame. —Insiste, él lucha y se contrae, jadea y se retuerce bajo se agarre.

— ¡Padre! —grita el médico con los asistentes.

Él detiene su iris, puede ver bajo la capa marrón la furia encadenada, primer signo del inferno. Está haciendo conexión con él, cuando alguien por fin logra quitarlo. Lo entuban, estabilizando sus pulsaciones. Edward tiene lo que necesita para confirmar su caso, el primero positivo de la mañana.

Carlisle espera impaciente, tanto por la salud del muchacho, como por el diagnóstico de Edward. Él descifra su pregunta implica en el rostro, acercándose a su oído susurra:

—Él es un caso acertado, padre.

—Oh, estás manchado de sangre. —Se mira la sotana y efectivamente su pecho está sucio. Ahora siente la humedad. Se la quita.

—Bien, he conseguido mi primera muestra. —La envuelve para guardarla en su maleta.

— ¿Se ha logrado comunicar con _él_? —Carlisle alude a la presencia maligna.

—Con el muchacho —aclara Edward.

—Yo pensé que él… —Continua sin entender, tal parece todas sus conjeturas han sido erradas.

—Aún permanece aquí, solo está dormido. —Recalca Edward.

— ¿Eso significa que hay posibilidades de que viva? —El padre recobra la esperanza, mientras su fe se confirma una vez más.

—Tiene que ungirlo dos veces por día, durante una semana. —Le da las indicaciones, buscando vanamente algo con lo cual limpiarse.

— ¿Así lo salvará? —Carlisle le tiende un pañuelo blanco, el cual limpia un poco de la mancha carmesí.

—Me temo que solo nos dará tiempo. Su cuerpo está muy cansado, y su alma a un paso de emprender el viaje definitivo. Con esto le detendremos hasta que cobre fuerza y así poder extirparlo. —Él dice esto mientras restriega el pañuelo contra su pecho, parece que le hubiesen disparado, peor aún, le recuerda el accidente y esto le desespera un poco.

— ¿Es decir que está poseído? —Quiere que Carlisle deje de preguntar. La desesperación aumenta, todo su pecho es rojo, por él se arrancaría la camisa.

—Solo se ha ido, digamos que ha sido reclamado. —Dice atropelladamente—. Luchan para obtenerlo, más la mayoría no resiste y su cuerpo muere antes que esto ocurra.

—No lo había pensado así.

—Es un virus, Carlisle, actúa de otra forma. —Le explica de manera obvia—. Necesita hospedarse en el cuerpo hasta llegar a su alma, pero como es de origen sobrenatural es demasiado agresivo y el ser humano no resiste. Por esto prueban en muchos antes de conseguir el éxito.

— ¿Es la misma criatura?

—Eso lo sabré cuando recaude información suficiente.

—Oh, ¿con esto lo ha confirmado?

—Sí —confirma de golpe. No puede dejar de imaginarse que tiene un corte profundo, está tenso — ¿Podríamos ir al baño? Necesito cambiarme. —Le pide molesto.

.

.

Bella llevaba un delantal de la Cruz roja, como voluntaria. La chica lo miraba. Parecía no importarle que su camisa estuviera salpicada con sangre. Pese a habérsela cambiado, al lavarse igual quedó rastro de su incidente. A él le costó un poco más entender que a Bella no le preocuparía una mancha de esa índole, aquello lo veía todos los días. Aunque, claramente, en él era un tanto extraño.

—Buenas tardes —saludó ella cuando se vio acorralada con el sacerdote en el pasillo.

—Igualmente para usted. —A Bella le parecía que él se refería a ella con demasiada amabilidad.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo toma ese medicamento? —Se sorprende a sí misma al oírse preguntar, estaba pensando en aquello, no en decirlo. A Edward le desconcierta su comentario. Con nadie hablaba sobre su enfermedad, menos con quien no conocía. Tarda en salir del asombro para responderle.

—Un par de años. —Parpadea desmesuradamente.

—Vaya —dice sorprendida.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

—Oh, lo siento, no quise sonar así... Solo es que es muy fuerte. —Sus mejillas se tiñen de un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Es usted enfermera? —Dice suspicaz, temiendo pasar por tonto. Puesto que el contexto hacía suponer que sí.

—No.

— Entonces ¿Cómo lo sabe? —La única opción que se le pasó por la mente ha sido descartada. No se le ocurre ninguna otra.

—Yo hice su preparación. Por eso fui a la oficina. —_ ¿Su preparación? _Queda pensando.

—Guau —exclama él.

—Lo siento si mi pregunta le incomodó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no preparaba nada que no fuese paracetamol. —agrega con timidez.

—Es usted…

—Químico farmacéutico. Oficio y tradición familiar —dice con voz solemne.

—Ahora comprendo muchas cosas. —Una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro. Bella no entiende el motivo para su júbilo.

— ¿Entonces me has preparado el Levafenol? —Sigue asombrado. La chica se ve muy joven para tener conocimiento de algo semejante. Y tampoco lo parece, con su aspecto de muñeca de porcelana tiene más aspecto de bailarina.

—Sí, me he olvidado decirle. Mi madre le ha dicho que haría el sustituto, puesto que al no tener la receta es más difícil que mi padre acceda a prepararlo. Y como ha dejado el frasco en la botica, he leído las concentraciones.

—Se ha demorado poco —añade en modo de cumplido.

—No es complicado hacerlo. Era un pedido excepcional. Reconozco que me entretuve preparándolo... —Sonríe al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornan de un escarlata profundo.

Edward rememoró la mañana anterior y su entrega, la bolsa de papel y el olor en ésta. Aún seguía curioso, pero no iba a satisfacer sus dudas intimidando con algo tan personal a la muchacha.

— ¿Edward? —Su colega le llama, seguramente para irse. Con la información recaudada, debía ordenarla para seguir la investigación y realizar un plan de acción.

—En seguida.

—Le estoy quitando el tiempo, lo siento. —Baja un tanto la voz y su vista.

—Tranquila. Ha sido una grata coincidencia. —Bella asintió no muy convencida, no le eran del todo agradable los curas. Esperaba que no le invitase a misa o algún grupo parroquial. Aquellas cosas no iban con ella.

—Eh, sí... Espero tenga una buena tarde —profiere. Edward asiente y se despide con un gesto. Al pasar a su lado, un solo segundo la esencia le golpea. El olor intenso lo sumerge, pero al darse vuelta y seguirla, el rastro de olor desaparece, Bella le mira con desconfianza. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle hablado al sacerdote. Ella y religión no iban de la mano.

—Disculpe, yo me he equivocado de dirección —_como no_, pensó ella. _Qué excusa más estúpida_, se reprochó Edward. Definitivamente estaba alucinando.

.

.

Al llegar a la iglesia, Edward estruja la sotana en el lavadero para obtener una prueba. Toma lo obtenido en una botella, más tarde aplicaría de sus técnicas para confirmar el virus. Aunque con el contacto tenido en la mirada del chico había sido la confirmación, tenía que hacerlo así.

Se dedicó a pasar en limpio sus anotaciones con Carlisle, la investigación hecha, y sus descubrimientos del día.

Pobres almas torturadas, descarriadas en el propio infierno. No había pastor que les guiase de vuelta. Solo él que descendía y les tomaba. Un poco de sí moría en el proceso. El trazo de las venas por su piel se marcaba, como si tuviese una quemadura. Hasta converger en la gran cicatriz del hombro izquierdo.

No existía sensación alguna que pudiese semejarse a estar en el infierno, tampoco podía describirlo. Simplemente yacer allí. Perdido del mundo, alejado de sí. La palabra desolación le quedaba pequeña. Una soledad absoluta que le penetraba hasta la médula. El devenir infantil le llenaba de angustia. Se sentía niño, asustado, deseoso del abrazo protector de su madre. Quería ser un niño otra vez, solo para sentir el cobijo de los brazos maternos. El puerto seguro donde dejar sus dudas y su miedo. Sin embargo por más que lo deseara, jamás volvería a serlo.

Aturdido redactaba en su diario lo ocurrido con el muchacho esa mañana. Las puertas del infierno fueron abiertas para él. Detrás de aquellos ojos el volvió a encontrarse en el sitial del desasosiego.

"Perdido", así se refieren cuando has abandonado el camino de la fe. Ciertamente, era la descripción que más se acercaba. Edward lo había palpado tantas veces… Rezar, rogar, suplicar, llanto en silencio, no por él, sino por todas las almas que se le escapaban, que se perderían para siempre.

Se suponía que debía ser un farol en la oscuridad, más su luz era penumbra y sus pasos se perdían junto a los descarriados.

¿Por qué su misión era aquella? Él estaba roto. Inconexo de dios. _¿Existe Dios? Si es así, ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué me ha hecho esto? ¿Para qué? Estoy tan perdido. Muchas veces creo que el camino de la fe ha sido el incorrecto. Pero ¿ahora dónde ir? No tengo tierra, ningún lugar al cual llamar hogar. Este peregrinaje de pueblo en pueblo no conseguirá mi expiación. ¿Acaso eso quiero?_

_Ya no sé por qué hago lo que hago… Sí, deuda, penitencia, mi cruz… Más no hay sentido. ¿Dónde está el amor que prometí? Soy un hombre que profesa amor, su trabajo se funda en este… _

La culpa no era suficiente para solventar su trabajo. No entendía el motivo, Forks le estaba sumergiendo en una crisis existencial. Tal vez ya era hora de regresar a su lugar natal.

Continúo a la hoja donde escribía sobre su vida personal. Se mantuvo mucho tiempo calmo, con la pluma temblando entre sus dedos. No era fácil ordenar el caos de su mente.

"Alucino. Creo sentir una extraña fragancia, asociada a una muchacha. Temo perder el juicio, más temo ambas cosas en la misma ecuación. Mis sueños me perturban, ahora con tal intensidad que parecen vívidos. Aquella joven se cuela en ellas y despierto con una alegría fuera de lugar, sudoroso y cansado. Con hastío de sentirme tan humano y tan bestia a la vez. De saciar mis ganas carnales con rabia. Ni siquiera pienso en sexo… Solo quiero destruirlo todo. Quemar el sentimiento que aflora en mi pecho cada vez que encuentro la mirada ajena que comparte mi dolor. En la furia atada tras las pupilas de las personas ancladas a una maldición… Odio tener que descender al inframundo, arrancar de la muerte y la oscuridad la pureza que ya está rota. Que no ha de ser restaurada. Detesto caminar de entre los muertos y no poder quedarme con ellos. Miro al cielo y solo encuentro estrellas, no hay nada que me indique que hay un ser divino. SI lo hubiera lo odiaría también. Podría echarle la culpa de mi desgracia, y la desgracia de otros.

Mi condena me ha hecho esto. El Karma es quien me hace pagar. ¿Dónde está el cielo? ¿Si el infierno existe, donde está el paraíso? ¿Mí paraíso?"

Se ríe de sí mismo con ironía. Quita el exceso de tinta azul de su piel, vuelve a escribir.

"Soy blasfemo, hereje, el vicio me tienta. La medicina me ha volcado a la adicción. No tendré paraíso, eso es seguro. El infierno ya lo conozco, entonces ¿a qué le tengo miedo?" Deja la pluma y cierra el diario, lo guarda en su maletín. Se desabotona la camisa, y se lava las manos. Los surcos de la vieja herida le recuerdan lo que es, a lo cual ha sido atado. Se impone no pensar. Abre la cajonera y toma una camiseta de algodón. Se acuesta y mira de reojo los frasquitos, ya no percibe el aroma. Decide desenroscar uno e ingerir dos píldoras. El brazo se le duerme, tanto así que el sueño acude a él.

El eco de la muerte aún retumba, es difícil de ignorar, el hedor a sangre y a podredumbre impregna cada partícula circundante.

Cae rendido en su batalla, entregado a la providencia o lo que sea que fueren esas cosas. Para él no había un mañana. Ni siquiera un presente. No había cielo ni infierno. Solo incertidumbre rodeándole.

El calor exterior le penetró. Sus venas eran abrasadas por ponzoña. Hasta la última gota ardía en su sangre. Un sentimiento profundo desgarra su pecho. Es tan grande que no puede respirar, ni hilar pensamiento alguno. Solo repta por el fango caliente. El calor le atonta, la herida sangrante, la ponzoña.

Es un suspiro ahogado, una palabra mal articulada. Una voz. _Deliro, es la antesala de la muerte._ Conjetura.

Alguien canta sin cesar su nombre. Y entonces se siente cálido y bueno, como nunca antes. Su alma desde las profundidades es tomada, esa voz le acuna. Y todo su ser levita a otro páramo.

_Esto significa estar muerto. _

Sin embargo el desasosiego no le abandona. El sufrimiento continúa apoderándose de él. El veneno arde y le tortura hasta los cimientos de su ser. _Si tan solo hubiese alguien que pudiese salvarme. _

La negrura le rodea, siente su cuerpo ascender con rapidez. Hasta que el suelo vuelve a materializarse a sus pies. Cree que es el cielo. Solo hay luz y le escoce la vista. Huele la humedad del bosque, oye a las aves nocturnas. Y el firmamento oscuro corona su bienvenida desde el infierno, él no lo sabe. Aún lo logra descifrarlo. Él ha caminado en tierra profana, y ahora pisa el paraíso. Comunión sacra donde sus pisadas conviven con las de él. Le reconoce, h_uele a santidad._ Ella está aquí. Significa que no es el infierno. Él ha sido expulsado ¿o reclamado? Todo parece nuevo, desde sus manos hasta la luna. Lo contempla_. ¿Por qué estoy rodeado de luz? He muerto y ahora qué… ¿Soy un emisario de Dios? _

Quiere avanzar, mas sus pasos delatan la herida. El padecimiento no se ha ido. La brisa trae con sigo la esencia y a su mente acude solo un nombre; Isabella.

_Isabella_ susurra ahora. Su nombre en sí encierra un sinnúmero de cosas, las cuales se mezclan con la santidad.

Regresa aquella voz, le enaltece. No sabe si es el canto, o el arma. Sus sentidos parecen confundirse y trabajar juntos a la vez. El aroma a santidad penetra cada poro, y en éxtasis se sumerge en la fragancia. Siente que ha alcanzado al cielo, pero no se presenta como tal. No hay nada, solo la pureza de un alma ajena a la suya, susurrando su nombre quien le acompaña en su último momento.

_Estoy muerto, realmente estoy muerto._ Concluye alarmado.

Su muerte huele a tierra húmeda, esencia floral; lirios e incienso. Su muerte huele a una mujer… A Isabella.

* * *

.

**Gracias por leer.** (:


End file.
